We fell in love in a hopeless Supermarket?
by lostgirlfangirl55
Summary: "No, but how else am I suppose to start up a conversation with a very pretty girl." Just read and find out :) Please comment!


We Found Love in a Hopeless…Supermarket?

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the character just the ones I made up and the story line.

Please comment, review, there my favorite

ENJOY! :)

There are times in life when you have to stop and look up and say really? Cause life is very unexpected, clique I know, but very true. The universe throws things at you and you have to just take it. I mean did I know when I woke up this morning that today would be the day were my life changed, nope, I didn't know. I still don't know if it changed for the better or just brought a shit load of challenges my way. I guess it a good time to clue you in on what's going on. Here's the beginning.

"We found love in a hopeless place  
we found love in a hope less place  
we found love in a hopeless place  
we found love in a hope less…"

Ugh, why did I set the alarm clock to play the radio, no one wants to here Rihanna at five in the morning? And I guess sending death glares at the clock wont make it possible for me to go back to sleep. Maybe ten more minutes wont due any harm, right? Rolling onto my side I close my eyes.

"Yellow diamonds in the light  
now where standing side by side  
as your shadow crosses mine  
what it takes to come alive."

Seriously? Didn't I set it for another ten minutes? Stupid Rihanna. I guess it's the universe telling me I need to get my lazy ass out of bed. Pulling the cover off and leaving my perfectly warm safe haven, I'm met with the oh so pleasant (cue sarcasm) seemingly artic freeze air. I think someone is playing tricks on me and lower my air temperature repeatedly during the night, if true that would be creepy, being that I live alone. Its probably the sock steeling monsters that lives in my dryer. You know the one where when you put in a pair of socks in the dryer and are met with only one when the load is done. Yea it was probably them, stupid imaginary monsters. Shaking my head from the fog of sleep I continue my daily routine of getting ready for a long days at work, work out, shower, brush the teeth, eat, speaking of eating I really need to fill my refrigerator today. You know the normal stuff. By seven thirty my pager is blaring at me. Time to step out of my warm bubble and enter the world.

Running into the ER I'm met with one of my interns, I think her name is Stacy, or Sally, something with an S.  
"What do we have?"  
"10 year old, female, hit and run, dad brought her in. She's hypovolaemic, BP is rapidly decreasing. Internal damage seems to be the likely cause."  
I sprint frantically down the hall to OR 4  
"Okay, well open her up and look for any major bleeders, tell the OR to prep with O negative."  
Scrubbing my hands, the familiar adrenaline rush pumps through my body. After being gown and prepped with gloves I step over the tiny human that rests on my table. The feeling of dread hit me, she so young. Curly brown hair is neatly placed under the ugly blue cap. She looks like she's sleeping. The monitories start wailing, which snaps me into action.  
"Scalpel."

Meanwhile…

"We found love in a hopeless place  
we found love in a hope less place  
we found love in a hopeless place  
we found love in a hope less…"

Shooting up in bed I hear the loudness of my phone. Stupid Rihanna. It still amazes me that my best friend loves her, hence him sneakily changing his ringtone on my phone to the one song I hate. I grab the phone and swipe answer,  
"Hello."  
"Don't you just sound like death, whatcha doing sweet cheeks"  
"Well about ten second ago I was just about to seal the deal with Megan Fox, before rudely being woken up by Rihanna."  
"Don't hate, she's a goddess."  
"What do you want Mark?"  
"Oh, just to see how my bestie was doing, can we go shopping today, I need new hair gels, oh and we can go to this new lunch place, I heard there are really cute waiters, my friend Steven went yesterday and called me bragging that he got this cute guys number, I mean come on seriously he has no control, he's still with Jeff, you know, he has like blonde streaks in his hair, I told you about him. Any way those two need to work out their issues, oh and did I tell you…"

Putting him on speaker, I get out of bed. It freezing in my bedroom, I swear someone turns down my air temperature. After getting into my bathroom I place my phone on the counter and turn on the shower. I seriously can take a whole shower, dry off and Mark will still be talking.

"And did I tell you I got a new job at Seattle Grace, apparently they needed the best guy in plastics, Chief Webber practically begged me. You should come over their to, they definitely hiring, want me to put in a word with the Chief, you don't have to tell me I know you do I'll talk to him today."

See, whole shower and he's still talking.

"Mark you don't need to do that I'm fine where I am now."  
"Oh please, you hate it there, my minds set I'm talking to him about hiring you, you're a rock star he'll be begging you too to join the staff, but listen I have to go, I forgot, can't do shopping I have to sign a shit load of paper work, expect call from Webber later, love ya tons."  
"Love you tons, bye Mark."

He's seriously impossible sometimes. Hearing the familiar sound of my stomach telling me to eat I walk into the kitchen. As I was about to open the refrigerator I remember that I have no food, except some eggs and beer. Great, I have to go food shopping

"Dammit, dammit, dammit dammit."

Walking into the attending lounge I throw my bloody scrubs into the bin. It's been an incredibly long day and all I can think about is crawling into bed and erasing this day from memory. She was only 10 for God sakes. Some days I really don't know how I do it. Shuffling my feet towards my cubby I slowly put on my street cloths.  
"Crap" I have absolutely no food in my apartment.

After a eating all the eggs left in the fridge and getting a mountain of over due paperwork done I finally arrive at the supermarket. Its close to dark so not a lot of people are shopping for food. Getting most of my groceries in my cart I walk down one of my favorite isle. The soda and junk food isle. Now for the hard part, deciding between dr. pepper and coke. Deep within my internal debate I was left oblivious to the presence of another person until I heard I very adorable, what I could only assume was a sneeze from my right. Picking my head up I'm met with the most stunningly gorgeous girl I have ever seen. The supermarket lights seem to shine specifically only on her because she looks like she glowing. Clearing my throat I attempt to say bless you. When she looks over at me to say thank you my breath was suddenly stolen, she had the most beautiful, sexy, eyes. She turns back to the task of picking out chocolate. I stare ahead at the sodas again. How do I manage to start a conversation with this beautiful girl, you ask?

"Excuse me can I ask you a question."  
After a second you look at me.  
"Uh, sure."  
"If you had to choose between dr. pepper and coke, what would you choose?"  
"I'm not really a soda drinker, sorry."  
Then she picks her chocolate and leaves the isle. Cursing under my breath, I guess that was strike one. Picking up a case of coke and putting it in my cart I work my way over to fruit. As luck would have it the beautiful girl was picking out apples. I guess the universe is telling me to try again.  
"Excuse me, sorry again, I really hate food shopping, which apples do you think I should get."  
You look at me like as if saying, seriously.  
"Um, Fugi?"  
"Are they good?"  
"I guess there alright for an apple."  
Crap I didn't think this far ahead, I mean what should I say after… "so come here often?" No that's stupid who says that.  
"So… uh thanks."  
You just give a simple mhm and leave. Great strike two. Grabbing my fruit and the rest of my things on my list I'm left with my last item. Ice cream. Walking to the freezer section I see her again. I guess attempt number three hopefully not strike three. Walking over to you I see that money has fallen out of your pocket.

"Excuse me…"  
"Seriously? I'm sorry but do you make a habit of annoying every person who is food shopping or am I just that special."  
"No, but how else am I suppose to start up a conversation with a very pretty girl."  
Your left momentarily stunned.  
"But seeing how my advance where, as you so subtly said, 'annoying,' I will take that as a hint to walk away. Oh am by the way I was just going to tell you that you dropped your money."

With that I start walking towards the check out.

"We found love in a hopeless place  
we found love in a hope less place  
we found love in a hopeless place  
we found love in a hope less…"

"Hello?"  
"Hi is this Callie Torres?"  
"Yes this is Callie."  
"This is Chief Webber, I would like to offer you a job at Seattle Grace, for head attending at our Ortho department."

Arizona watched the girl who she had just yelled at leave. Seeing her answer the phone, Arizona couldn't help but feel bad for yelling at the woman.

"Yes this is Callie."

Callie, what a interesting name.


End file.
